Fixer Uppers
by Little M1
Summary: We left our heroes with the tools to change the horrors of their past, now we must make sure they didn't mess up! The Fates decide to help..One last time. Sequel to Welcome to Fan Music.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is the sequel to Welcome to Fan Music. We hope you all enjoy this chapter!-Spottedmask12 and LittleM1**

Ch.1

The fates looked down at the world of the puny mortals. Clotho spoke quietly to her sisters, Lachesis and Atropos, "I believe, sisters, that it is time for us to meddle once more with the mortal's lives."

"I agree we need to educate the peasants," Lachesis agreed.

"Lachesis, be nice! They aren't all poor peasants. In fact the ones we want to help are not poor at all." Atropos chided.

"Doesn't mean they aren't peasants though," Lachesis argued.

"Girls enough! We have mortals to mess with." Clotho yelled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lachesis shouted and with a poof all of our favorite people were taken to the Room of Requirement to learn more once again about the future.

A note for all readers from the Fates: a summary on our hero's lives until this point:

 _Lily and James Potter did not die on Halloween night because they were on a mission for Dumbledore at the time and left their son, Harry, with Lily's mother, Rose Evans. Rose was killed trying to save Harry from Lord Voldemort. She took the killing curse for Harry though Voldemort still tries to kill Harry after she dies, but is destroyed by baby Harry so Harry is still the boy who lived. James Potter is an Auror while Lily became a Charms Mistress. They have become friends with Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix though James only had a very tentative friendship with them along with Severus. James and Lily had a son the year Harry went to Hogwarts named Jason Potter._

 _Harry Potter became friends with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom along with Hermione Granger. Those four are the "Golden Quartet" instead of the "Golden Trio". All of them are not friends with Ron. Ron is friends with Dean and Seamus though most of Gryffindor don't like Ron because of all the points he has lost them. Harry is a Gryffindor along with Neville, but Hermione is a Ravenclaw with Luna while Draco is still a Slytherin. Harry still goes through all the trials that he did when he was an orphan except for third year which was the only quiet year. James and Lily visited the Hospital Wing more times than they could count. He is currently in his 5_ _th_ _year at Hogwarts and in a prank war with the Weasley twins._

 _Lucius, Severus, and Bellatrix became spies for Dumbledore. Bellatrix and Severus started courting for real instead of pretend shortly before Severus' 7_ _th_ _year at Hogwarts. They are now happily married and have a son named Orion Snape. Frank and Alice were no tortured to insanity do Neville was not raised by his Grandmother._

 **A/N: Next chapter is the official start of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of our story. In the last chapter the fates forgot to tell you that Regulus Black did not die and is also a spy for Dumbledore trying to figure out how many horcruxes Voldemort has made. Now enjoy the chapter.**

Ch.2

It was ordinary afternoon on August 31st for Harry Potter and his family. Harry was packing for his 5th year at Hogwarts while his little brother, Jason, tried to hinder his progress as much as possible while his parents watched laughing as Harry tried packing his trunk with his brother constantly hanging on to him. Before Harry could become to frustrated they all were poofed away to the Room of requirement along with Draco Malfoy, Draco's parents, Neville Longbottom, Neville's parents, Fred and George Weasley, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Orion Snape, Orion's parents, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger.

When everyone opened their eyes to see where they were sent Harry was the first to react, "DRAY! NEV! MIONE!" Harry screamed as he grabbed his friends in a tight group hug

"POTTER! Unhand me this instant!" Draco snarled as he struggled to get free of his friend's grip.

"But Dray don't you love me," Harry whined as he let go of his friends before grabbing Draco in a suffocating hug before yelping and letting go quickly. "You hexed me!" Harry glared at Draco while everyone laughed at the friends' antics.

"You deserved it," Draco smirked.

Before anything else could happen the fates intervened and brought down the screen with a message. "KISS ALREADY, HUGE UST PROBLEMS!"

Both boys blushed bright red and refused to look at each other. Before the screen continued with "Here is more Fan Music parents to show how you have changed the future. The first song is Harry Potter in 99 seconds. Enjoy!"

"Oh no, not again!" Sirius groaned as the song began.

 _There once was a boy named Harry_

 _destined to be a star_

"Since when," Draco sneered and Harry sent a hex at him while Hermione and Neville rolled their eyes at the unresolved sexual tension.

 _his parents were killed by Voldemort_

"Wait my parents were supposed to die. What the fuck!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry language," Lily and Hermione said at the same time.

 _who gave him a lightning scar_

 _Yo, Harry! You're a wizard!_

 _Harry goes to Hogwarts_

 _he meets Ron and Hermione_

"What about us?" Fred and George asked while Draco exclaimed, "Why is Potter friends with the Weasel and not my amazingness."

"Dray, why didn't you save me from my stupidity? That is the only reason I would become friends with that idiot." Harry scowled.

 _McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor_

"That still happened. Our favorite little seeker," Fred and George cooed while James and Sirius beamed proudly.

 _Draco is a Daddy's boy_

"Why is the first mention of me something bad Potter?" Draco glared at Harry.

"Why would I know? I didn't make this." Harry yelled back.

 _Quirrell becomes unemployed_

 _The sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore_

"Hey that happened my first year but with Neville, Hermione, and Draco instead of just Ron and Hermione." Harry commented.

 _Ron breaks his wand_

"That idiot," Hermione sneered looking a lot like Draco at that moment.

 _now Ginny's gone_

 _and Harry's in Mortal danger_

"Nothing new about that," Neville said.

 _Tom Riddle hides_

 _his snake inside_

 _his ginormous secret chamber_

"The innuendos it is disgusting!" Sirius cried and everyone looked at him disgusted. Orion sneered at the older black looking very much like his father.

 _Harry blows up Aunt Marge_

 _The dementors come and take charge_

 _Lupin is a wolf_

 _The rat's a man_

 _and now the prisoner is at large_

"What is this nonsense," Harry asked confused.

"The nargles must have crawled into their brains," Luna said dreamily.

"Quite right Luna," Orion agreed while looking at the others confused

 _They use time travel so they can_

 _save the prisoner of Azkaban_

 _who just so happens to be Harry's godfather._

"Wait, WHAT! That's me. What is this bullshit," Sirius screamed while everyone else stared in shock.

 _I don't really get it either._

 _Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament_

 _With dragons and mermaids_

 _Oh no; Edward Cullen gets slayed_

"Wait no Edward Cullen got slayed only Cedric got killed," Harry said sounding confused.

 _He's back._

"No really we couldn't have guessed," Fred and George said sarcastedly causing the others in the room to either smile or laugh.

 _Harry, Harry, it's getting scary._

 _Voldemort's back and you're a revolutionary Harry_

"WOOHOOO! Long Live Harry Potter!" Fred cheered and Harry hit him over the head with a pillow.

 _Dumbledore, Dumbledore,_

 _Why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him?_

 _He is forced to leave the school_

 _Umbridge arrives, Draco's a tool_

"Potter that is the second time I have been mentioned in a derogatory way," Draco complained.

"They are only telling the truth," Harry muttered.

"What was that Potter?!" Draco snapped glaring at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry squeaked.

"That's what I thought," Draco said with a smirk while the children and the childish adults (cough Sirius cough) laughed at the conversation.

 _Kids break into the Ministry_

 _Sirius Black is dead as can be, oh_

"Yeah he is dead as can be…Wait WHAT?!" Fred started singing before breaking off into a shout. Everyone stared at the screen in shock and waited for it to continue unsure of what to say.

 _Split your soul, seven parts of a whole_

 _they're horcruxes, it's Dumbledore's end_

"Not those bloody things again," Sirius groaned.

"What's a horcrux," Harry asked curious.

"You'll learn when your older sweetheart," Lily responded in a motherly tone.

 _There once was a boy named Harry_

 _who constantly conquered death._

"Yea me!" Harry cheered.

 _But in one final duel between good and bad_

 _He may take his final breath_

"OH NO," Harry gasped, "It's not like I'm close to dying every year anyways."

"Well that was enlightening," Fred said.

"What's next?" George finished the sentence like only those two can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Sirius deciding to break the awkward silence from Fred and George's statement started to make out with Remus, much to everyone else's disgust. "NO Stop the horror!" Harry screamed.

Everyone else giggled, except Draco who just flashed Harry an amused look. "Honestly Potter, what are you nine?"

Harry just stuck his tongue out as the screen started to play the next song, saying it bright pink lettering "This song is meant to be seen as Harry singing it to Ron. AFTER THIS WILL BE A BREAK."

"Why does everyone believe I am friends with that idiot?" Harry cried in horror.

 _I think it's time that you take off that locket_

"The horcrux" the Marauders said increepy unison.

"What's that?' Hermione piped up, no one answered her.

 _Cause I can't even look in your eyes_

 _We all agreed that this wouldn't be easy_

 _And now we're going nowhere in time._

 _Don't make me choose between you,_

 _and what we're fighting for._

 _We all will lose if we give up_

 _and our efforts fall short_

"Oh yeah the survival of the world rests on the shoulders of teenagers. Are we CRAZY?!" Lily shouted

"Apparently yes," Bellatrix answered.

 _And I know it's been_

 _Such a long time since_

 _we've just been friends_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Fred started

"Did you hit your head?" George questioned

"He must have, Georgie, there is no other way he would ever enter a relationship with our little Ronniekins," Fred replied and Harry started chocking before running to the bathroom. The noise of him violently throwing up was heard and Draco glared at the twins before following his best friend into the bathroom.

*In the Bathroom*

Draco slid into the bathroom quietly and walked over to where Harry was dry heaving into the toilet looking pale. He sat down next to Harry and ran his hands through Harry's wild black hair. Harry's eyes slid close in contentment as he let his body rest against Draco's.

"Hey Dray," Harry whispered tiredly as he leaned against the older boy.

"Hey Ry, are you feeling better?" Draco asked placing a soft kiss on the younger boy's silky, wild black hair.

"A little, I can't believe Fred and George would even mention that! Talk about disgusting! Plus I already have an amazing boyfriend." Harry said smiling up at Draco.

"Oh so you aren't dumping me for the Weasel?" Draco teased.

"DRAY! Don't even say that. Just the thought of even touching that prat makes me sick," Harry complained.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Draco murmured before tilting Harry's face up so he could claim his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Harry's eyes slid close as he leaned into the kiss neither caring that Harry had just been sick. They broke apart when a concerned Lily knocked on the door.

"Harry, baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah mum, be out in a moment" Harry called back detangling himself from Draco, but not before Draco got another kiss in

"Sorry Harry" Fred said sheepishly when he came out, Draco came out a moment later looking aloof as usual. James gave them both a look as the music began to play.

 _And not soldiers on the_

 _front line of a war_

"The war got this bad?" Neville asked the adults whom nodded their heads.

"I promise to explain everything during the break love." Alice told her son. Neville agreed looking confused.

 _That we were born into_

 _but we have to do this together._

 _Don't leave me._

Fred and George mimed vomiting

 _Now we know even the greatest of heroes_

"Here that" Harry nudged Hermione "I'm a great hero". She snorted and Neville rolled his eyes laughing. Draco winked.

 _have their moments of compromise_

"Ha ha that's the first true thing in this entire song," Hermione laughed along with Draco and Neville.

"HEY!" Harry yelled offended.

 _But in the end,_

 _we choose how we live_

 _And I need you here right by my side_

Harry gagged looking sick.

 _Don't make me choose between you_

 _and what we're fighting for_

 _We all will lose if we give up and our efforts fall short_

 _And I know it's been_

 _Such a long time since_

 _we've just been friends,_

 _and not soldiers on the_

 _front line of a war_

 _That we were born into_

 _but we have to do this together_

 _Don't leave me._

 _You know you're the only one I need_

 _I can't do this without you_

 _Can't you see?_

"This is too much" Frank protested "No one would ever let children do any fighting!"

"Unless there was no choice" James said quietly, still staring at his son. The children were laughing at the jokes Fred and George were making about his brothers kissing abilities.

"They won't fight" Sirius said in his deadly quite voice. He patted his stomach for a second and nodded around to the other who agreed.

 _You know you're the only one_

 _Don't leave, Don't leave_

 _And I know it's been_

 _Such a long time since_

 _we've just been friends_

 _And not soldiers on a_

 _front line of the war_

 _That we were born into_

 _but we have to do this together x2_

 _Yeah we have to do this together_

 _Yes we have to do this together_

"Yay!" Neville crowed "The bullshit friendship stuff is over"

"Language" Alice looked at her son with raised eyebrows who was trying, and failing, to point that Harry had spoken.

"Oi! I'm innocent!" Then Hermione spoke up.

"So what's a horcrux and I want to know more about the original war?" Remus took a deep breath and began to speak.


End file.
